Vacation
by MagicallyBored
Summary: Gabriel has surprisingly never been on a plane before, but he's always wanted to. Something about public airplanes sparked his interest. When he and Sam take their first vacation as a couple, he takes the opportunity. Sabriel. Overexcitied!Gabriel (What did I just make up? XD)


"C'mon, Sam!" Gabriel yelled, grinning like an idiot.

"Why couldn't you just zap us to Florida?" Sam complained, dragging his luggage along.

"I've never, in my entire archangel life, been on a plane," Gabriel looked at Sam seriously.

"Don't... don't do that,"

"Do what?" Gabriel asked.

"The puppy honey-eyes thing," Sam waved his hand in front of Gabriel's face.

Gabriel chuckled, "Aw Sammich, I'm touched," He kissed his lover's nose. "Now let's go! You know how the lines are!"

Sam and Gabriel were going on their first vacation together since becoming a couple. Gabriel had insisted on going on a plane instead of him just freaking zapping them there. They couldn't take the Impala since Dean and Castiel were taking their own vacation with it. Sam didn't have a fear of flying like Dean did, but he still would rather use a different type of transportation. Whatever, he wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

They finally reached the terminal. Gabriel was practically bouncing in his seat. "Sam, Sam, Sam! SAM!" Gabriel chanted.

"What?" Sam looked up.

"It's happening!" Gabriel grabbed Sam's shoulders and kissed him square on the lips. "We're gonna go on the plane!"

"Gabe, I don't think it'll be all that exciting-"

"Shh Sammy," Gabriel pressed another kiss to Sam's lips to shut him up.

Same sighed. "Listen Gabriel, don't use any of your angel mojo on the plane. I don't want you to freak people out,"

"But Sam, I thought you loved me?"

"No I meant-" Sam's eyes widened.

"Chill Sasquatch, I was teasin'" Gabriel smiled. He pulled a lollipop out of his carry-on bag.

"Dammit. Oh please don't," Sam shut his eyes for a moment.

Gabriel laughed for a few good seconds, ripping off the wrapper, "what? Is it too distracting for you?"

Sam looked up into Gabriel's eyes and swallowed.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Gabriel shook his head before sticking the lollipop in his mouth and pulling it out with a pop. "We're feeling dirty, today, aren't we?"

Sam looked at him and turned on his puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine, stop giving me the puppy eyes! Stop it. Those should be illegal!" Gabriel snapped his fingers. The lollipop disappeared, and Gabriel appeared on Sam's lap.

"Gabriel! Anyone could've seen that!" Sam hissed, looking around the room.

Fortunately for Sam, everyone had their noses stuck in smartphones, laptops, mp3 players-

"Flight 1359, A, is boarding," came a voice on the speaker.

"SAMMY THAT'S US," Gabriel pounced off Sam's lap.

"FFFF-," Sam winced.

"Sorry Sammy!" Gabriel ruffled his hair. "SAAAM. We're boarding! Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Sam got up following his overexcited boyfriend.

Sam and Gabriel reached the end of the line and handed the lady his boarding ticket.

"Okay Gabriel Novak... and hello, Sam Winchester," she flipped hair over her shoulder, grinning at Sam.

"Hey! Mine, bitch!" Gabriel flung his arms around Sam.

"Oh, um," she blinked as her cheeks flushed pink.

"C'mon Gabriel," Sam couldn't help but laugh at his adorable boyfriend. He put his arm around the archangel's shoulders. "Would ya stop being so damn adorable? It's distracting." he whispered into his ear.

"Only if you do," Gabriel whispered back, smirking.

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

"Sure looks like a pretty small flight today!" One flight attendant said to another. And she was right. About 1/4 of the plane was empty.

"Gabriel, you better not have something to do with this," Sam frowned.

"'Course not, I promise,"

"Huh. Lucky us, then," Sam and Gabriel took the last row, completely secluded from the other passengers. They placed their bags in the seats in front of them. Since the plane doors were already closed, and the crew were done with the safety talk, it didn't look like anyone else was going to sit back there.

"I'll be right back, Sam," Gabriel ran up to the front of the plane.

"Sir! You shouldn't be up, we'll be taking off in-"

"I know, Angie," Gabriel poked her name tag, "but can you alert your crew that we won't be needing any drinks or snacks over there; we need our privacy-see my hot boyfriend back there? Yeah, there. Anyways can you do that for me?" Gabriel asked.

Angie's mouth opened and closed. "Uh, um. Sure, but sir you're going to have sit down,"

"Alright, alright, now run off and tell your friends,"

"Yes, okay," Angie swallowed and ran off to the other flight attendants.

"Perfect," Gabriel smiled to himself before rejoining Sam.

"Hey, I saw you talking to that flight attendant. What did you say to her?"

"Oh nothing," Gabriel clicked his seatbelt on and put his feet on the seat in front of him, "I just told her we needed privacy back here."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say no one will bother us back here," Gabriel replied.

"What-what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, Sammich, what are you suggesting?"

Sam smirked.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be taking off in three minutes._

"Oh my Dad it's happening." Gabriel looked at Sam.

The plane started off into the sky and Gabriel yelled at the top of his lungs. "WOOHOO. YEE-HAW!" Gabriel smiled as wide as his wingspan. "SAM PUT YOUR HANDS UP. ISN'T IT LIKE A ROLLER-COASTER?!"

"SHHH Gabriel!" Sam gritted through his teeth, "People are staring!"

Gabriel chuckled and slumped back into his seat. "Sammy, have a little fun in your life."

"I know," Sam smiled, "that's what you're for."

Ten minutes later, the plane was flying smoothly in the sky. The hunter and the archangel sat back and enjoyed the flight.

"Sammy, I'm glad you agreed to go on the plane," Gabriel suddenly said.

"No problem, Gabriel. I love you and I'd do anything for you." Sam leaned in and kissed his beloved archangel on the lips. He began to pull away, but Gabriel took a hold of Sam's shirt collar and deepened the kiss.

"I love you, too," Gabriel then pulled away. "So. Freakin. Much." He crushed his mouth against Sam's, moaning in his mouth. He tugged at Sam's shirt.

"N-no Gabriel," Sam suddenly gasped. "Not here."

"But S-Sam. We have... Privacy." Gabriel wanted Sam right here.

"No. When we get to Florida,"

"I'll-I'll be looking forward to it," Gabriel swallowed, hard.

"We can still totally make out, though," Sam suggested (with a straight face).

"That's my Sammy," Gabriel clicked off his seatbelt and sat down in Sam's lap. He tilted his head and closed his eyes, his lips meeting with Sam's. He moaned into Sam's mouth.

"Gabriel, you're too lou-mmf!" Sam was interrupted by Gabriel forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Sam said something into Gabriel's mouth that sounded like, "Ohmygodmmff-"

Gabriel pulled away again, "and you're saying that I'm loud?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Sam groaned. He placed his hands on Gabriel's hips, and Gabriel put his hands around Sam's neck. They kissed after that for a good ten minutes until-

"HOLY-"

Gabriel fell off Sam and scooted on to his seat. It was a woman.

"What the hell?!" the woman screeched.

"Ma'am, we're sorry. We-" Sam started.

She ran off before Sam could finish.

"Bitch," Gabriel mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Sam giggled and kissed Gabriel's nose.

_Ladies and gentlemen, the plane should be landing in a short ten minutes. Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines. _

"Gabriel get off," Sam grumbled against Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel slid back into his seat and clicked his seat belt back on. He smiled at Sam lovingly, "that was fun, Sam. Let's continue it back at the hotel."

"Definitely," Sam grinned.


End file.
